


Dreamy

by justagnome



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Identity, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justagnome/pseuds/justagnome
Summary: Dreams had always been something George had never really been involved with until he remembers a dream from two years ago that changes everything he thought he knew about himself.In this story, George and his two friends Clay and Sapnap try and survive sophomore year together until 2020 strikes and everyone is left in quarantine. A lot changes.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Cafeteria Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fanfic that I hope you all enjoy reading! I am mainly basing it on my personal life so I hope it is pretty relatable to most of you. I will hopefully be able to post a chapter a week, however, once school starts again, it might slow down. I'm still not sure how many chapters this story will be, but stay tuned because I have a lot planned.

George has never been much of a dreamer. They just never came naturally to him as it did to, he thought, normal people. So in his mind, he was just abnormal, but it wasn’t all just because he didn’t dream very often. it was definitely something else.

He always blamed his lack of dreams just on his terrible memory, he blamed everything on his terrible memory. Paying SapNap back for lunch, his father's birthday, and that government test next period… 

_Oh shit I have a government test next period_

George looked up at the clock, there were only 10 minutes left. That's not enough time to “study”. George was freaking out. His heart started to race, and his foot started to shake a little, thoughts started to appear as guilt kicked in-

_How could I have forgotten? Why does this always happen to me?!?_

George always made himself a victim and blamed his idiocy on every little thing he could think of. This time, there wasn’t enough time to fully give something blame. He took a few breaths and just accepted the fate that he was going to fail this stupid test. He was terrible at anything that required memory, social studies, science, Spanish. In fact, he was on board to drop Spanish junior year, they only needed two years for college. George finally calmed himself down, his head was not spinning so much that his vision blurred, and his breathing was normal. It took him a while, but he was back in the zone and could listen to his Spanish teacher talking to the loud freshman in his class. Although George was a Sophomore at Fordesville High, he was awful at Spanish and dreaded taking it when high school came around. 

_Riiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggg!_

He was pushed out of his very calm, and focused zone, and was back to reality. It was time to go to government. It was time to take the test. It was time to fail. George knew it. He started to freak out again even though he had just calmed himself down. He looked at his fully zipped bag. It was a black North Face bag with multiple pockets. George was very organized and had a certain place and order for everything. While most of his classmates were packed up and leaving, George had put his Spanish folder in between his English and government folder, and his pencil was stowed away in his pencil case which was placed in the front pocket of his backpack. His phone was tucked away in his sweatshirt pocket which left a weird lump that always made him a little insecure, but it was necessary. If he reached in there and the phone was gone, he would officially just stop breathing and die on the spot. Finally, he put his Chromebook in its own special pocket. His hands were shaking, he tried to steady them to not appear nervous, but they still shook so he gave up. He looked at the clock once more, there were still four minutes left, zipped up his backpack, and walked out the door. 

The halls were really crowded. They were filled with over 4,000 other high school students who also had a place to be. Although there weren’t any signs that directed traffic, everyone knew to stay on the right and stopped when needed. George sighed and joined the crowded line of people who headed the direction of his classroom. His government class was upstairs and passed the library which he used as a shortcut. The only problem was that he had to cross the two lanes of traffic to get to the library. George scanned the halls and found a path he could weave through between a very slow guy who was texting on his phone and a group of girls talking in a line that blocked most of the hallway. 

George was a skinny and pretty short fifteen years old. He was a late bloomer and still felt he had room to grow, but his sister thought otherwise along with his friends. They thought he would stay five-foot forever, which always angered him. Now he was 5’6” which was still short, but at least it wasn’t the predicted height his friends had given him. George used his small build to his advantage when walking down the crowded halls and made it to the library perfectly as planned until he opened the door and walked straight into Sapnap who had been looking down at his phone not paying any attention to the bustling atmosphere around him.

“Oh hi, George!” SapNap said, looking up from his phone and putting his arm around George’s shoulder.

“Oh hi Sapnap” George replied as he shoved Sapnap’s arm off, he hated it when people touched him. At that moment, personal space was the only thing he valued because of the amount of stress he had put himself through. This must’ve been obvious because Sapnap had asked what was wrong-

“You look really worried right now.” Sapnap had put away his phone to fully scan his friend

“I do? Oh great! Is it that obvious?!?” George’s eyes were wide as he stared at SapNap who also started to look worried. Now George had something else to stress about.

“Maybe not… Maybe… Maybe it’s just the fact that I’m your friend and can just tell” The two of them had made it up the stairs when Sapnap turned to look right at George, he knew he had messed up, George is so self-aware- “You look fine! No one really cares… But seriously, what’s wrong?”

George looked at Sapnap “government” he grumbled and rolled his eyes, they had made it up the stairs and were standing to the side so they didn’t block the traffic of students. 

“Okay-” 

George cut Sapnap off- “I forgot about my government test which is about to happen in a few minute-”

_Riiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggg!_

There went the warning bell, they only had two minutes left.

“Okay I really have to go, I wish I could help, but my class is downstairs… sorry.” Sapnap looked at George for a second before he turned around and started to walk down the stairs. “Good luck on the test! You’re going to need it!” he called. George exhaled through his nose in a quiet chuckle.

_I am going to need it_

* * *

_Riiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggg!_

George had finally bubbled in the last answer, he didn’t know what the correct answer was, so he chose the longest and most appealing. He was done. It might have all been wrong, but he was done. George stood up, picked up his test, and handed it to his teacher who was a little annoyed because George took the whole time to take the test.

After putting everything away into their designated areas, there were only 3 minutes left and the warning bell was about to ring. Luckily, George had lunch next period and was excited to just chill and hang out with his friends. He flung his backpack onto his back and made his way to the library for lunch. 

The library was set up in a way where only a small portion of it was filled with books. This area was upstairs and George had passed it on his way to the tables below on the first floor which was all opened up. Different types of tables were placed all around the room, booths, benches, hightops. George scanned the very loud room for his friends until he spotted Skeppy waving him over to this large table with two benches on either side. George smiled and walked towards the group. 

There, there was Eret at the end watching something on his phone, Bad was sitting next to him tugging at Skeppy’s shirt to sit him down. On the other side of the table sat Karl and Quackity who were laughing at a stupid meme on Karl’s phone, and Clay who was just enjoying a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Their backpacks were all leaning against the bench behind them, and their lunch boxes were piled on top of the table. As George approached them, he realized there wasn’t enough room and just stood there staring at Skeppy, annoyed. 

“You knew I was coming.”

“Yeah,” Skeppy replied, sitting down while Bad handed him a Kit Kat. 

“So why didn’t you grab me a seat?” George asked scanning the room for extra chairs he could snatch. The library was the most popular eating area for lunch and they were lucky Skeppy’s class was right across the hall from it. 

“Oops, sorry,” Skeppy said in a monotone voice, and everyone laughed, except Eret who was still on his phone not listening to anything going on around him. “I guess your tiny ass is going to have to sit on the very edge of the bench!” Skeppy announced, and everyone around him laughed again. George laughed along with them, he knew he was small, they mentioned it every day. 

“Wow! Real original!” George called and walked around the table to sit next to Clay who had finished his sandwich during George’s interaction with Skeppy. “Alright now move over!” 

“Nah!” Clay joked and George pushed him, Clay barely moved.

“Move!”

“I’m going to be squished between you and Quackity! This sucks!” Clay complained.

“Don’t blame me! It was Skeppy’s fault for not grabbing a chair!” George looked and pointed at Skeppy as he was saying that and Skeppy rolled his eyes. Then, he squeezed his way onto the bench and took out his lunch box, and opened it. George wasn’t that hungry, he was still trying to recover from all the stress his government test had brought him, but he took out a bag of goldfish anyway. Clay reached into George’s bag and grabbed a few, George nudged him “what the hell!” he exclaimed. Clay looked at him and looked in the opposite direction guiltily as he popped the crackers into his mouth. “Whatever, but you owe me,” George said, he didn’t mind but still wanted to get a reaction out of Clay, which worked. 

“Owe you? I don’t owe you anything!”

“Yes, you do!”

“What?” Clay asked, and looked at George annoyed, George smirked and raised his eyebrows. “What!?!” Clay yelled and George laughed.

“Buy me a cookie” George demanded in a playful tone, he had no money in his lunch account and was craving the gooey chocolate chip cookies that sat on the cafeteria shelves for who knows how long.

“I literally only stole like five crackers!” Clay complained, and George pleaded. “Are you serious right now?” Clay asked, and George laughed again.

“Fine you can have more crackers, I just really want a cookie right now,” George replied after laughing at Clay’s reaction for a bit. He had such a bad sweet tooth and needed a cookie right now, even if it meant he had to give up his goldfish crackers.

“Is it really worth it?” Clay asked, reaching for more of George’s goldfish.

“Bro! It’s literally only like 50 cents! I think it’s worth it.” 

“But why waste soooooo much money if I can get these goldfish for free?” Clay asked sarcastically and reached for George’s bag again, but he pulled them away.

“Come on Clay! I’ll go there with you!” George got up and stared at Clay who leaned back and stared at George, he had lost.

“Fiiiiiiiine!” he was annoyed, Clay was very stubborn and hated it when George got his way. He didn’t care whether or not he bought a cheap cookie for George, he just wanted to win the argument. “Come on!” Clay stood up and walked towards the cafeteria, George caught up and walked next to him. Clay was tall and muscular. He had curly, dirty blond hair that bounced as he walked to the cafeteria. He had on gray sweatpants and a navy champion hoodie. His green eyes looked down at George who was a lot shorter than him. George was smiling and scurried to walk in front of Clay to get out of the way for a group of friends. 

“I’m so happy right now!” George exclaimed and Clay looked at him

“Why?”

“Cause I’m getting a cookie!” George always enjoyed the littlest things and cafeteria cookies were one of them. 

They had arrived at the line to pick up the cookie. There were so many more options, like chips, and rice crispy treats, but George chose the cookies and he stood on his toes to look at all of them. He picked out two and stared at them for a bit. 

“Can I have both?” George asked and Clay rolled his eyes “fine!” they were only 50 cents after all.

George bounced around and smiled “Thanks!” he cheered then handed the cookies to Clay and stepped out of line so that he could pay. 

The group spent most of their lunch period in their own pairs. Karl and Quackity were occupied looking up relatable memes on reddit, Bad and Skeppy were talking about junior year and all of the classes they were going to take, Eret was on his phone still, but also piped into Bad and Skeppy’s conversation. George and Clay were both occupied hovering over Clay’s Chromebook sharing a pair of his knotted earbuds while rewatching the office for the 50th time. They were on season four and could usually get through an episode and a half before the bell rang for seventh-period class. They were in the middle of episode 9, “Dinner Party”, when Jan threw a dundy at Michael’s tiny tv before the bell rang.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggg!_

George had math, which he enjoyed more than most of his classes, it definitely wasn’t his favorite, but it was tolerable unlike government or Spanish. He popped the earbud out of his ear, and packed up his stuff, and headed to class. It too was upstairs.

“Bye Clay! Bye, everyone!” George waved and everyone responded with a “bye George!” George smiled and turned to go up the stairs.

As he was halfway up the stairs, Clay ran over and met up with George.

“You forgot this” he handed George a Hershey’s kiss.

“Oh yeah! Whoops!” George grabbed the chocolate, his fingertips barely touching the palm of Clay’s hand. “How could I have forgotten!” George joked.

“Ha! I don’t know! I guess you were distracted with the gross cafeteria cookies!” Clay answered.

“They aren’t gross! Have you ever tried them?”

“Not exactly… and I wasn’t planning on it either, you don’t know what's in them.”

“Pfft! So! As long as they taste good that’s all that matters!” George replied, he had won in his mind, he loved those things. He also loved the Hershey kisses Clay gives him every day.

“Okay…” Clay said weirdly

“Thanks for the kiss!” George yelled, then his face got red after he realized what he said. “You know what I mean!” he chuckled and turned around off of embarrassment and headed up the stairs.

* * *


	2. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George spends his night wandering a magical wonderland filled with snow and trees; although it seemed harmless, George runs into a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy chapter two! This is an important chapter and I'm excited for you to read it! Hopefully, I got everything correctly considering this is my first fanfic ahahaha.

There was a powerful light that had spawned in the middle of a dark void. George was floating in this endless world of darkness, waiting for morning to come. The calm moment of sleep had been interrupted by this loud ball of light that continued to grow bigger and bigger. The longer George stared at it, the colder he got; however, he was curious and swam closer towards this chilly sphere. The closer he got, the more he realized it was a winter setting. Light poured from a small gap in between large snowy mountains and there was at least a foot of snow on the ground that sparkled in the sun. George lifted his small foot and stepped inside this mystical and truly fascinating wonderland. The cold that came in through the ball of light had disappeared, and George felt a new sense of warmth and comfort. It was silent and peaceful. George had never been in a dream that was anything like this. His dreams were never this detailed. He took in a deep breath of fresh, cold air and looked around at this world his mind had made up. 

There were thick pine trees lined all around this snowy path that George had stepped on to. The snow squeaked as his foot sunk down into it. He waited for it to touch the ground, but it never did. He was floating. George’s eyes went wide after he made the realization and exhaled a small cloud of condensation. He smiled at the cloud because he always used to pretend he was a dragon or smoking with it. The cloud brought him down to reality, but the lack of gravity reminded him he was only dreaming. 

George sunk and laid down into the soft, pillowy snow. His face tingled from the icy touch of it, but his face was still warm, and the snow was soft. He sunk further and further into this deep blanket of snow. He could do this forever. He spread his fingers and closed them, squeezing the soft snow; feeling the chilly sprinkles of white in between each of his fingers. He could feel each and every flattened snowflake on his body, it was peaceful. He never wanted to leave. 

George opened his arms and legs, then closed them. He repeated this action multiple times making sure the shape of an angel would be left when he got up. It did. George floated out of the bed of snow he created and looked down at the most perfect snow angel he had ever made. Her wings were large and perfectly round, along with her dress. There were no indents from the furry coat George was wearing. He was proud. 

Time had passed, and George ended up walking pretty far from the ball of light he had first stepped into. It was starting to get dark. George watched the sun sink down behind the snowy mountains in front of him, and realized the dream will be over soon. He laid in the snow once more, and watched the stars slowly appear in the sky. He smiled, although, something didn’t feel right. 

George sat up and looked around. His heart skipped a beat when he felt a sense of dread.

_ I’m probably just going to wake up soon _

George tried to reassure himself, he didn’t remember what it was like to wake up from a dream because he got them so rarely. George closed his eyes and waited for his alarm.

It never came.

He opened his eyes again and was shocked. He was face to face with a large, gray, and bloody wolf. It was twice his size, and its breath reeked of flesh. 

George’s eyes widened as he stared directly into the icy, almost white eyes of this wolf. He was paralyzed. George tried to scream, but couldn’t. The wolf stepped a little closer, it looked like it was smiling. George knew this wasn’t the wolf’s first meal of the night, he was just the dessert. 

“Ple- Please don’t hhhurt me” George trembled, a huge cloud blew out of his mouth right into the wolf’s face. George knew the wolf was listening, but it didn’t matter. 

Suddenly, a plan popped into his mind. He knew how to escape. He took in a huge breath of the cold, sharp air, which had only gotten colder as night came around, and exhaled. A huge fog of condensation and heat escaped his mouth and it blocked the wolf’s face. It could not see George, and George could not see it. George took this opportunity to escape. He floated up above the snow and started running. He didn’t know where he was running, it took him a while to come up with plans and George was proud of this one. 

George ended up finding a large pine tree that had a hole in the middle of it. He had no idea how much time he had before the wolf could reach him, all he did know was he could fit in this opening. George was determined. He jumped, trying to float like he was before, but he had lost that power. He just landed hopelessly on top of the snow again.

_ Well, I guess I’m going to have to climb this stupid tree _ . George thought, annoyed, and stressed beyond belief. He was terrified of heights and did not look forward to climbing this tree. He wished he had just woken up at this point. He hoped his alarm, the sound of birds, would wake him up. But it didn’t, and it wouldn’t for another twenty minutes. George took a deep breath, hoped for the best, and jumped towards the tree. He smacked right into the giant trunk and hugged it as hard as he could.

George was around three feet off the ground and wondered how he jumped this high. He looked up and saw a branch conveniently placed pretty close to his left arm. He reached and grabbed it. He pulled himself up and again, found another branch conveniently placed near his right arm. George grabbed that branch and pulled himself up. He could not feel his body, it was really light and he did not struggle to get up as high as he did. 

Finally, after about a minute or two, he plopped his butt down into the opening of the tree. It was cold, and hard under him, but he didn’t mind because he was hidden from the wolf that was most likely looking for him now. George scrunched up in a ball and hid as best as he could. He felt his heart beating against his legs as he pulled them in tighter and tighter. 

George waited. He waited for anything and everything. He wanted to wake up. He was so bored, and his chest ached from his heart constantly pounding against it. 

_ Wait… This is just a dream, I can do anything.  _

He gathered confidence, can this wolf really hurt him? 

_ Naaaahhhhhh _

George peeked out from the hole of the tree and climbed onto a branch nearest to him. He crawled towards the middle of the branch, where he then stood up. Every nerve of his body was telling him not to and every part of his brain was buzzing and foggy as he was looking down at the ground. George was so high up. He could see the tops of some trees, and all of the animals were the size of tiny ants, maybe even smaller. The world started to move and his breathing was getting heavier and heavier. He felt like he was going to die.

_ It’s just a dream. It’s just a dream. It’s just a dream. _

George gathered more confidence to shakily cuff his hands around his mouth and yell. It was so loud that birds flew from the trees around him and his own ears started to ring. George yelled for a long time. He yelled until he couldn’t anymore and it felt like he grabbed his tongue and yanked it as far as it could go. It felt good. He needed to get it out of his chest.

George stood on the branch for a bit, waiting for something to happen. He looked up at the stars dotted all around the black night sky. He felt at peace again. His breath steadied and he felt unstoppable. In and out, in and out. The fresh air circled and circled through him, and he watched the condensation leave him over and over, covering the stars above him. He put his arms up, leaned back, and lost his balance. 

He fell over twenty feet from the branch. It felt like forever as he watched the stars shrink, and the hole of the tree move farther and farther away from him. George watched his feet dangling in front of him, along with his arms. He could feel the wind brushing against his fingertips as he fell. 

_ Poof! _

George landed in the thick snow, it went dark. 

* * *

  
  


Fingers. The feeling of fingers combing through his hair was the first thing George had felt. 

_ How long have I been out? _

George laid there for a few more seconds, taking in all the pain he had felt all through his body and in his throat which was sore from all of the yelling. He also took in the comforting and warm feeling of these mysterious fingers. They were long, the fingernails very short so that he only felt the squishy padding of fingertips. The hands, he could tell, were large, larger than his at least, and were moving at a slow and steady pace through his dark, thin hair. That wasn’t the only thing he felt. There were two rocks, no, knees underneath of him pressing against his back and he felt boots leaning against his legs. He felt a sudden urge to open his eyes and find who this unknown person was. He needed to put a face to these hands, these, these soft hands, these caring hands, these…

George opened his eyes and his vision was blurred. He was laying down on top of a man’s lap. No, a boy's lap… Clay? George’s vision cleared as he stared directly at his friend's beautifully freckled face. Clay smiled.

“Oh, you’re awake!” Clay exclaimed

“Yeah…” George’s voice was very high-pitched compared to his friend’s, he hated it.

“I found you while on my way to my cabin!” Clay answered and touched George’s face with his warm fingertips. He smelled of sweat and pine. Clay had on jeans and a brown leather jacket that was unzipped and revealed a plaid shirt that peaked through. He also had on a green hat which sat on his head perfectly so it didn’t ruin the fluff of his golden dirty blonde hair that shined in the moonlight. 

George felt weird to have been laying on his friend’s lap, but smiled. He sat up and stared at the snowy trail in front of them, then turned his head and looked at his friend. Clay was staring at him, still smiling. 

“Is this real? Are, are  _ you _ real right now?” George asked and Clay’s brows furrowed.

“What do you mean?” Clay was worried

“I mean… Would you do this in real life?” George asked again and they both sat in silence for a few seconds. Clay was thinking of something to say, George could tell. He thought he was in a dream, but the pain he still felt in his body and the very real touch between him and Clay made him doubt himself. His chest felt like it was collapsing in on itself as he looked at his friend’s perfect, green eyes. George then felt a whole rush of blood in his veins move all throughout his body as he shifted his eyes down towards Clay’s lips. Even with the weather being cold, his lips looked soft, damp, and even inviting. George’s heart lurched into his throat after he had looked at his friend’s lips for a second. He had never felt this way for anyone, let alone a friend, a friend he had known for almost two years now.

“Um… George?” Clay’s comment had interrupted the uncomfortable feeling rushing all throughout George’s body, he was shifting a lot and had licked his chapped lips multiple times.

“Yeah?” George asked and looked at his friend’s eyes again. 

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Clay’s face had sunken, he was concerned and anxious for the reaction George gave him.

“Of course not!” George laughed “I mean, I mean, that’s something friends do for each other all the time!” George could not stop the hotness he was feeling under his cold face. 

_ Yeeeeeaaahhhhh, they would totally place their friend on their lap and stroke their hair until they came into consciousness.  _

George chuckled at that thought, this is so weird! Clay would never do this in a million years! George would never do this in a million years!… would he? He looked at Clay again, his worried face made George’s heart do a flip and dive into his stomach once again. 

_ I guess I would. _

George lifted his sore arm and rested it on Clay’s knee, which had been folded into a pretzel. Clay shifted his eyes down to look at George’s small boney hand lightly placed on his knee cap, his face turned red and he looked up at George again and smiled. 

“You kinda, um, saved me,” George said and chuckled.

“Nah! Not really I just found a pretty cute boy lying here in the middle of the woods.” Clay tilted his head a little and his hair fell into his right eye. George’s eyes widened as he stared into Clay’s caring eyes, he was genuine. George couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“You think I’m cute?” George lifted his eyebrows and his smile grew bigger, his heart was pounding and his face felt like it was going to explode. He never knew Clay had felt this way about him.

“I mean… yeah…” Clay’s eyes moved away from George as he lowered his head. He was a little shy about it and it made George love him even more. 

“I-” George was going to say something… but he couldn’t. His small, socially awkward brain couldn’t think of anything so instead, his actions took over. George reached for Clay’s face and pulled him towards his face. Their lips met and it felt as though someone lit a campfire in George’s chest. Clay’s lips were as soft as they looked and they felt like a pillow against George’s lips. George looked at Clay’s eyes which were closed, he closed his too, he had taken Clay’s hat off unintentionally and fingered his way down the back of Clay’s head. His hair was so soft. It was all perfect. The beautiful pine trees surrounding them, the soft snow they were sitting on, the bright moonlight… maybe it was all too perfect,

_ Cheep cheep cheep! _

George opened his eyes again. He was in his room. It was all a dream. He looked over at his phone which shined the time in a bright blue, it was 7:50, middle school started at 8:30. George stood up as he recalled the dream he just had. It felt wrong.

_ Why Clay? _

He shook his head and tried to forget what had just happened. He couldn’t, and won’t be able to for another couple of years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're 15 pages in on a google doc rn!!! WOOOOOOO :)

**Author's Note:**

> I know not much happened in this chapter, I just have to set everything up! The chapters will also get longer the more this story goes along so don't worry! Thanks again for reading! I'll see you all next week!


End file.
